Say You Love Me
by Lj the Bard
Summary: Liley! Mixups, heartbreak, jealousy, abandonment, returns. Full Summary Inside! Read and Review!
1. Mirror Mirror

**Summary:** Liley!! A mixup at the beach stirs up one hell of a mistake, which causes Miley to leave Malibu, and finds solace in the arms of Jake Ryan, now four years later, Miley is back in Malibu for her engagement ceremony and she runs into Lily. Will old feelings be enough to stop this disaster from happening? Read and Review!!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! All rights to Hannah Montana belong to Disney, all songs belong to the artists and their record companies! The plot isn't even mine to own because I'm sure someone else has written something similar! Get it? Got it? Good!

**A/N:** Okay, I was a bit dissappointed with the last Liley story I wrote so now I'm giving it another shot and I promise no Lily-abuse!! -smiles when nothing is thrown at her- Alright then, remember to feed the bard reviews!! Now on with the show!

--x--

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall_

_Please wont you tell me who's the_

_biggest fool of all?_

_Mirror Mirror I wish you would lie_

_to me and bring my baby back_

_Bring my baby back to me_

-M2M "Mirror Mirror"

Lily began trekking her way up the sloping beach after having recieved a call from Oliver asking him to meet her at Rico's and that it was important that she come alone. Lily was concerned as to what Oliver was upto, she'd been worried about her longtime doughnut friend who'd grown a tad bit distant lately since she and Miley had begun to see one another. Lily smiled at the thought, Lily had been going crazy for nearly a year over Miley and after the whole Jake-Miley-Mikayla scandal, Lily took her shot and was stunned to find that Miley reciprocated her feelings, they'd been going steady for a month now, and tonight was actually their one month anniversary and Lily was supposed to be meeting Miley in an hour to get ready to go out as Hannah and Lola to a big celebrity bash being hosted by Angelina Jolie! Being summer, they had no real curfew, as they would soon be seniors here in a month. Lily also fingered the box in her pocket, she'd been saving up for nearly six months to buy a new skateboard but passed up some of the money to get Miley a gift, hoping that this would show her just how much Miley really meant to Lily. She smiled, hardly able to restrain the gleeful look on her face at the thought of Miley's reaction when she saw the promise ring that she bought for her. It didn't look like much to the untrained eye, but Lily knew that Miley would love it, it was a simple silver band with the celtic eternity knot engraved in gold lining, along the inside were engraved initials LRT + MRS 4EVER. She hoped Miley would like it.

Oliver was sitting at the booth running his hand through his much shorter hair style, around the beginning of their last school year he'd decided to chop off the long dark locks that Lily'd grown accustomed to seeing and so she had to scan the area a moment before recognizing her old pal. He looked nervous as he took another swig from his water bottle and then stood and offered a shaky smile at Lily when she approached.

"Hey, Ollie, whats goin on?"Lily asked taking a seat.

"Lily I.. I have to tell you something, and I just.. I dont want it to come between us or anything but I cant keep this in anymore...,"Oliver wrung his hands nervously and Lilly pondered what on Earth could have Smokin' Oken so petrified. She laid a hand on his forearm and watched him jump nearly a mile out of his seat before withdrawing it back.

"Sorry-"

"N-no its not your fault, this is what I need to tell you.. Lily.. I-IthinkI'minlovewithyou,"he blurted out.

"Say what?"Lily asked dumbly, a trademark she'd inherited from hanging around the Stewart clan for too long.

"I-I'm in love with you,"Oliver choked out, his voice an octave higher than usual. Lily's jaw hit the ground, Oliver loved her? This couldn't be happening...

"Oliver... listen, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know, I know, you're with Miley and I respect that,"Oliver said, Lily could almost feel her heart breaking with Oliver's. She hated letting people down.

"Yeah.."she said, still unsure of what she could say to help make this alright.

"Lily, I've been there, for you... for it all, for so long, and I just needed you to know I always will be, even if things dont work out between you and Miley-"he said, a skin of hope in his voice.

"Oliver..."Lily warned. He held up his hand in defense and nodded. "Listen, I need to go, Miley and I have a party to go to-"

"Can I ask just one favor from you?"Oliver stood with Lily. Lily eyed him warily,"May I just kiss you? Just once, I promise I'll never ask anything of you again."

"Oliver, no, we cant, I'm with Miley, I love Miley,"Lily said defensively.

"Just a kiss, please,"Oliver almost looked as if he were pouting and Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend, they'd been buds since kindergarden, always there for each other, Oliver had been so supportive of her and Miley, and everything else in her life, Oliver had been there when her father had left her mom and she couldn't just say no.

"Fine, but make it quick,"she warned. Oliver's face brightened and he gave Lily a once-over to make sure that she meant it before stepping closer. Lily hesitated and nearly tried to move away, but didn't as Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Lily grimaced slightly at the feel of his kiss, his lips were rougher than Miley's, plus there was the incessant scratch of his chin where a dark stubble was forming a five o'clock shadow. Lily was just about to make Oliver break the kiss when she heard the worst sound in the world. A sharp gasp broke them apart and Lily stood there looking stupified at Miley's slumped form as Miley witnessed what had just happened. Oliver looked like a deer caught in the headlights and gulped.

"Miley-"Lily started. A rose that Miley had been holding dropped from her hand as Miley took a step back, shaking her head, tears already falling from those expressive blue eyes, showing so much pain, and regret.

"N-no,"Miley stuttered.

"Miley, please, this isn't what you think!-"

"Stay away from me, I cant believe you!"Miley cried, she turned on her heel and ran.

"MILEY!"Lily yelled after her, she was about to take after her when she rounded on Oliver, who still looked sheepish and now, frightened. "You're going to explain this to her!"

"Explain what? That you let me kiss you?!"Oliver asked. Lily smacked Oliver upside the face and did not feel any remorse for the stricken boy in front of her.

"You're going to explain to my GIRLFRIEND why you were kissing me, and that I was being a friend to you! You're going to fix this, Oliver because I sure as hell wont lose Miley to you!"Lily felt tears rise in her cheeks as she grabbed Oliver's hand, picked up the rose and dragged him off toward Miley's house.

Lily was shocked when she found the door locked, and began rapping at the glass panes with her knuckles. Jackson answered and before Lily could explain, she was thrown off guard by the look of protectiveness in Jackson's eyes.

"I think you should go home, Lily,"he shot out.

"Jackson, let me see her, she needs to know-"

"Know what? That you went behind her back with ya'll's best friend and now you wanna apologize for being caught?"Jackson snapped. Lily had never seen Jackson so angry. "Just leave my sister alone, I think you've done enough damage,"he said pointedly to Oliver, who couldn't meet his gaze. He then looked at Lily, his blue eyes showing every bit of that Stewart stubbornness.

"Jackson, it wasn't what she thought, I love Miley, I wasn't-"

"Oh yeah, you REALLY loved her alright, I bet you loved her every moment you were shagging with your little boytoy here,"Jackson shot out bitterly. "Tell ya what, Lils, if you really love my baby sister, then you'll do whats right and leave her alone, she doesn't wanna see you, either of you,"he glared.

"Jackson, please, could you just-"

"Forget it, stay away from my sister, stay away from our house, otherwise I'll call the law,"Jackson said stepping backward.

"You forget my moms a cop,"Oliver spoke up finally. "Just let Lily explain!"

"Bye!"Jackson slammed the door shut and then pulled down the shades. Lily groaned, she ran around the house and looked up to where Miley's bedroom window was, it was cracked open.

"MILEY! MILEY COME DOWN HERE!"Lily yelled. She didn't care if the neighbors saw her, or even if they called the cops. "MILEY I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME DOWN! LET ME EXPLAIN, PLEASE MILEY!"Lily cried. She saw Miley peek her head out the window and she felt her heart leap in her chest, Miley's pained face was now angry. "Miley-"

"Go away, Lillian Rose Truscott, I never want to see you again!"Miley screamed. Lily felt her heart break into shards like a broken mirror. "Leave me alone!"

"Miley! You dont mean that!"Lily cried.

"I do! I hate you Lily! I never want to see you or Oliver or anyone else again! Just go away!"Miley yelled angrily.

"You cant avoid us forever! School starts in two weeks!"Oliver said. Lily stomped his foot to shut him up, despite the fact that he was right.

"We'll see!"Miley slammed her window shut and Lily looked down dejectedly.

"Things are gonna be okay, Lils, you'll see,"Oliver tried, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lily didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the warm wetness spread down her cheeks as she nodded. Hopefully if Lily let Miley cool off a bit, she'd come around and she'd be able to corner her and talk to her. Before this mess got any further out of control.

--x--

Two weeks went by painfully slow as Lily had called Miley's number so much until one day the service provider said the number had been disconnected, the house phone was no more since Mr. Stewart was tired of all the telemarketers, and now she would have to wait, Oliver had tried contacting Miley as well, even going so low as to beg his mom for a search warrant, which of course, wasn't given to them, but Oliver's mother had tried to contact Mr. Stewart in hopes of talking this whole mess out.

It was the day before senior year would begin and Lily was becoming more worried, she was helping her mom in the kitchen when her phone rang and she leapt for it, but her face fell as she read Oliver's name on the Caller ID.

"What's up, Ollie?"she asked sullenly.

"_Lily, Miley is gone,_"Lily felt her heart drop to her feet and her knees buckled. She fell back against the wall with a thud and her mother stared at her worriedly. Her eyes widened and she felt the wind knocked out of her, like someone had suckerpunched her gut.

"W-what do you mean, _gone?_"Lily asked. Miley couldn't be... no, not her, not dead, please God no.

"_She's gone, her, Jackson and her dad are gone, the house is empty and locked up, their cars arent there, nothing, my mom noticed a retailer putting a sign up this morning on her drive in..._"

"Miley's gone?"Lily croaked, tears engulfing her eyes, she felt her mom move closer and wrap an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"_I'm so sorry, Lily, I never meant for any of this to happen-_"Oliver sounded genuinely hurt and sincere.

"N-no worries, Ollie, its all good, I'm sure.. they'll be back... right?"Lily asked to no one in particular as tears continued to stream down her face, her voice was scratchy as she tried to contain her sobs, her stomach churned, she felt sick.

"_I dunno, Lils, you think she might've gone back to Tennessee?_"Oliver asked. Lily couldn't find her voice. _Miley's gone...gone. Gone._

Heather Truscott took the phone from her daughter and spoke,

"Oliver, Lily needs to lay down, she'll call you back."She shut the phone and Lily felt the heat bubble up her throat, she ran for the restroom, barely making it before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She gagged and coughed, sputtering as her body wracked with sobs, she felt her mother kneel beside her and pull her hair from her face, just like when she was small, her mother had been very supportive of the relationship and had been dissappointed when things went hairy because of Oliver and the kiss. Heather Truscott was in her forties and raising a teenage daughter alone could be hassle enough, but she wouldnt trade a day, she knew how happy Miley made Lily and had only wished to see her daughter happy no matter whom she loved, and to know now that the southern girl who'd stolen her baby's heart was gone, she ached to see that smile on her daughters face again.

"She's really gone, Mom, she's gone,"Lilly cried, her voice cracked and her mother rubbed her back soothingly, she pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her.

"It's okay, baby, let it out, it'll hurt less, you'll see,"she continued to soothe her daughter will sweet whispers and gentle promises, when Lily fell asleep from the heavy toll, Heather lifted her daughter into her arms and carried her upstairs, praying to God that if He'd only help her daughter through this one thing, she'd never ask for anything again.

--x--

**A/N:** You know the drill, feed me w/ reviews and you'll get another chapter!!


	2. These Days

**A/N:** A quick thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm really sorry about being choppy with my chapters lately but I find that I get more reviews if I make you all sweat a little -dodges tomatoes- and for your efforts, another chapter! Enjoy! Read and Review!!

--x--

_I wake up and teardrops they fall down like rain_

_I put on that old song we danced to and then_

_I head off to my job guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock head for home_

_Check the phone just in case_

_Go to bed, dream of you_

_Thats what I'm doin these days_

-Rascal Flatts "These Days"

Lily slammed the snooze button on her iPod alarm clock as it blared out the tunes to Rascal Flatts. She really did hate that song, but in a matter of speaking, it reminded her so much of her ordinary life. It had been four years now since the Oliver kissing fiasco down at Rico's, four long years since Lily had heard from Miley, four years of keeping up with the tabloids to see if Hannah Montana was near or coming to Malibu, four years of misery where Lily had been merely existing as a shell practically to the outside world. After graduating High School, Lily had tried college, but it turned out to only suck, so she came back home and began working down at the skatepark with the manager Phil and taking some online courses at the local community college in Malibu on computer web design and photography, a skill she found that she was actually quite good at, as long as she had her contacts in.

During this time, Lily remained at home, helping out around the house with her mother, a year or so ago, her mom began seeing an Army major, Richard, who'd been a bit stiff for Lily's tastes at first, but he looked at her mother as if she were the center of his world, and had given her blessing when the couple had decided to get eloped. Richard had been kind enough to even help Lily pay off a bit of her student loans so Lily could save up more of her money from work into buying a useful vehicle. Although Lily had to admit, the old blue Ford Escort was still her pride and joy, even if it was getting really old and rusty, it got her from point A to point B when she couldn't skateboard to where she needed to go.

"Lillian, Oliver is here!"Lily groaned and rolled out of bed. Oliver had gone north to Washington to take after his mothers footsteps and work on his degree in Criminal Justice, his hopes was to become an international lawyer and work for the Major Case Squad out in New York. He came home to visit whenever he could, which now, it was summer again, and Oliver was home visiting with his folks. He and Lily spent time together whenever they could, which was basically when Lily wasn't working or on the computer finishing up a paper or test.

She grabbed a pair of holy jeans and a white wife beater, slid on a few wristbands and pulled on her grey volcom cap and some sneakers before grabbing her wallet, phone and keys and heading downstairs. Oliver hadn't changed much since High School, he'd finally begun getting over Lily after she continued to refuse his advances in their senior year, the heartbreak from losing Miley still too fresh, and had completely lost his puppy love when he met new college girls up in Seattle. His hair was a bit longer than it had been their senior year, but still not the same old bowl cut his mom used to give him as a boy, and still unruly as ever, he once told Lily that he purposely made it look that way because "the chicks dig it." He also sported a set of oval wire-rimmed glasses, standing there in a simple red polo short and khaki cargo shorts, he smiled brightly when he noticed Lily coming down the stairs. He ran a hand through his dark locks, and gave a wolf whistle.

"My my, look at you, Truscott,"he winked, jokingly. Lily smiled. They'd grown a bit closer since Miley's sudden departure and had begun to get over the whole blaming factor on what had gone down. Lily had already lost Miley, she couldnt stand to make herself lose the only other true friend she had.

At that moment, Richard entered the kitchen, dressed in his full Army greens dress uniform[**A/N: I was in the air force but I still have no idea what the Army calls their dress uniform sorry!**.

"Hey Rich, goin somewhere?"Lily asked, checking her watch, surprised to see it was after one. Just then her mom walked in and Lily noticed she was all fancied up as well, in a white summer dress, hair pulled back into a neat french twist.

"Yes, actually, your mother and I are heading off to the annual lunch on base, did you and Oliver want to come?"Rich asked with a small smirk. He knew that I hated the formal events that the Army held. Lilly had gone to one to please her mother and had been escorted by a young cadet named Brad who spent most of the night bragging about all of his medals and Lilly had spent the night trying to find a reason to escape, and hadn't returned to another since, but Rich wasn't hard on her about it.

"Nah, ya'll lovebirds have fun, we're gonna hit the turf,"Lily kicked up her skateboard from the corner and smiled.

"Have fun then and be safe and please dont forget to lock up,"Heather warned as she and Richard headed out the door. The two younger adults silently agreed and headed out, locking up and then hopped in Oliver's silver Nissan ultima, Oliver was still too afraid to drive Lily's "tank" as he dubbed it.

"So, skate park?"he kicked his engine in gear and it roared to life, Oliver had become especially good at souping up cars, especially when he got to Seattle and met racers and learned a few tricks to make the car go faster than a spedometer. Lily buckled up, clutching the dashboard with a smirk,

"Hit it." And they were off. Oliver had placed a special tool on his steering wheel to alert him if any cops were around checking radar, his tomtom sat blinded beneath the rearview by the Limp Bizkit CD that hung on fishing wire, glimmering different colors as the light hit it.

They reached the skatepark and Phil let them have at the place for free because Lily had worked doubleshifts and overtime all last week to cover for Phil's obnoxious teenage son who had faked sick all week instead sneaking out to be with his girlfriend. They hit the ramps first, and then did sometime in the bowl before grabbing a quick bite at the snackbar and hitting the bowl again. Lily watched as Oliver tried to show off some new moves, only succeeding in breaking his pride and nearly his face when he tried to jumpstart a 360 landing. Lily felt her mind begin to wander off as Oliver continued to try new tricks, drifting back to thoughts of the past, thoughts of _her_. _No, stop Truscott, dont keep doing this to yourself_, Lily had last seen Miley's face in May's issue of the Rolling Stone magazine that her mother had picked up for her, telling the world of Hannah's latest tour with the Jonas Brothers and listing tour dates. Lily hadn't been surprised when she noticed that California was nowhere on the list, in fact, the closest concert was in Austin, Texas. _Still avoiding me, even after all this time_, Lily blinked away the tears that had begun to gather and reached into her pocket for her phone, she knew it was pointless but she had hoped, prayed that one day she would hear it go off, she'd even kept one Hannah ringtone especially for Miley, begging her phone to set off that ringer and hear Miley's sweet voice on the other end, hear that southern lilt tell her that she missed her, that she was sorry for leaving, or that she was coming back and she wanted to see Lily. That she still loved her...

_I still love you, Miley, four years and I just cant shake the memory of your kiss, your smile, do you still think of me?_ Lily sniffled and wiped away the errant tear that landed on her phone, she nearly jumped out of her skin when it buzzed and a text message popped on screen.

_You okay?_

_-Smokin Oken-_

She glowered at her best friend who was staring at her from across the bowl, chugging a bottled water. He skated over once he drained the bottle and she shut her phone, putting it back in her pocket.

"Hey, whats up? You totally zoned out on me when I finally landed that kickflip!"Oliver said sitting next to Lily on the ramp and letting his feet hang over.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought again,"Lily snapped.

"Lils, when was the last time you went out on a date?"Oliver asked pointedly and her eyes narrowed to blue slits as she stared her best friend down, she knew he meant well but in a way she still got angry whenever he mentioned her lack of a lovelife. It was conversations like this that led her to remind herself why she wasn't involved with anyone, it made her feel that hatred boil up and take over as she remembered Oliver kissing her and seeing the look on Miley's face as she told Lily to leave her and never come back. "Lily!"she jumped as she felt Oliver's hand on her shoulder.

"What?!"she bit out. He sighed and looked down at his lap dejectedly.

"You've gotta stop doing this to yourself, Lils, its been four years, she's not coming back, you've gotta find someone who'll make you smile, I dont think I've seen a real smile on your face since the day before this all started,"Oliver winced as Lily shot him another glare. "You still wear that ring,"he pointed to Lily's left ring finger where she had put on the promise ring that she'd planned to give to Miley that day, but never got the chance.

"Oliver, I dont wanna talk about this-"

"You never wanna talk about it, Lils, but you need to! Ya gotta stop bottling this up, its gonna kill you!"he snapped. "You think that we dont know? Me? Your mom? Rich? You still wear that ring because you think she's gonna come back, you still think of her so much that you cry her name out in your sleep-"

"Stop it-"Lily felt tears burn her eyes as her stomach bubbled with rage.

"You still believe that she's in love with you and that she's gonna return and everything will go back to the way it was before, and thats why you wont date anyone, because you're worried that she'll come back and if you're seeing someone else, she wont want you!"Lily slapped him, hard. Something she hadn't done in four years. Oliver stared back a bit angry, but softened as Lily shot up from her seat and began walking toward the doors.

"Lily, Lily, come back here,"Oliver got up and followed her. "Lily stop! Lily! _Lily!_"

"What, Oliver?!"Lily rounded on him. "What do you _want_ from me?! I was HAPPY! Once upon a time, I had everything I wanted and YOU fucking ruined in, damn you, Oliver Oken! You ruined it all! You went and fell for me and then kissed me and now she's gone, because of YOU!"Oliver stood there, speechless, even after all the arguments they'd gone over Miley, she'd never told him she blamed him, but now he'd let loose that monster, he'd gone too far and now there was no stopping the flood that had broken through its gates as the rage seeped from Lily's every pore. "You made her leave! You had to do it! You couldn't just face facts that I didn't love you and you kissed _me_, and she saw it and she hates me! I had her, Oliver, I had the girl of my dreams and you stole her from me, and now there is no way I'll get her back and maybe she isn't coming back but God damnit I'll be damned if you take away what little hope I still have, any dream! So fuck off!"Lily turned on her heel and stormed out of the store, leaving a set of crazed onlookers.

Lily ran as fast as she could, sneaking through alleyways to try and stay out of sight in case Oliver followed her in his car. She couldn't go home, that would be the first place he'd look, not to mention by now, Rich and her mom would be home and they'd wonder what had upsetted her. Rich didn't know the full details as to what had went on four years ago, but he knew enough to stay out of the topic of Lily's old best friend Miley. She continued running, unsure as to where she was actually headed, but she needed to get away. So she ran to the beach, toward the secret cove where Miley had confessed her love to Lily that day, she ran into the small rocky area and hid herself away beneath the caved roof, wishing she could dissappear, tears were streaming down her face, her heart felt as if someone had stuck a knife in it and now they were twisting it, over and over, her gut clenched and she gagged, turning over onto her side, she began to vomit the contents of her stomach. Eventually, it settled to a dry heaving then sobs wracked her body and she hiccuped loudly. The toll of emotions began to slow her down and she felt the pull of slumber take her, before long she was out.

--x--

Lilly woke up and found herself wet, the tide had come in and she was now laying sideways in a small pool of saltwater, she gagged as she noticed that she had some in her mouth, and coughed up the bits of sand that she choked on, her hair matted to her skin, her entire right side sore from leaning on the rocks, it was dark and her head spun as she tried to stand, but her knees buckled under the weight and she coughed and sputtered, her throat was scratchy from the saltwater and she checked her pockets and swore as she noticed her phone had obtained water damage, but the screen still fizzled and showed that she'd missed three calls from her mother and about five from Oliver. She tried to press the buttons for her voicemail but all she got was static and she cursed loudly, wincing as her throat protested the words.

She finally found the strength to stand and began slowly walking out from the cavern and up toward the now empty beach, Rico's stand was still open and Rico, now a teenager, but still a snot-nosed punk, saw her and grinned.

"Aw, whats the matter with you dollface? You lose another girlfriend?"he chuckled. Lily saw red and decked him, sending him flying backward into a stand holding bagged potato chips and snacks. She continued on her way, limping after she tripped into a sandpit that someone had forgotten to pour dirt back into. She arrived home and slid inside silently before making her way upstairs and shedding her clothes, she got into the shower and rinsed away all the saltwater and sand before climbing into a soft pair of flannel pajama pants and a tanktop. She dumped her clothes into the wash and then tried drying her phone with the hairdryer, but it didn't help all that much. She could see the screen but the phone still gave her nothing but static when she dialed. She'd have to go in tommorow and pick up a new one, she settled down beneath her sheets and shut off her lamp. She then noticed the ring on her finger flicker in the moonlight from the window, the simple gold knot engraved into the silver band that made Lily's eyes tear up with the broken promise of her undying love, she felt the knife in her heart twist deeper and her gut began to churn but she shut her eyes against the painful sting of tears and prayed that sleep find her quickly. Her wish was granted as midnight struck and the clock struck twelve on deaf ears.

--x--

Lily had given a short explanation to her mother about her whereabouts last evening, saying she'd lost her phone while on the beach and found it water damaged and headed off to the store to get a new phone. When she arrived, there weren't many customers, a girl with black hair and blue hair extensions was popping her gum noisily behind the counter while playing solitaire on the company computer. She looked up and noticed Lily,

"Can I help you?"she asked dully.

"My phone is water-damaged, but insured, I need to get a new one,"Lily handed her the scratched and beaten pink Motorola RAZR. The girl rolled her blue eyes and popped her gum before swiveling in her rolly-chair and looking beneath the case for a new one. Lily took the time to glance around the store and then at the computer where she realized the girl hadn't been playing Solitaire, but reading an article, she was about to turn her attention back to the girl and ask what was taking so long when the words 'Jake Ryan' and 'Engagement' caught her eye. She quickly glanced to make sure that the girl was busy before leaning further over the counter and reading the small article, sure enough, there was a photograph of Miley, in all her stunning southern glory, looking even more beautiful than ever, a smile on her face, her arm looped around the waist of none other than Jake Ryan, the on and off ex-boyfriend that Miley had dated for a short while in High school. Her eyes widened as she noticed the enlarged photo of Miley's hand in the center, showing off the large diamond sitting on her left ring finger, and then read the article.

_AUGUST 13th, 2010 - Sources today have been confirmed that actor, Jake Ryan and longtime mediocre girlfriend, Miley Stewart __are going to tie the knot, insiders have given that the date hasn't quite been set just yet, but that the actor and popstar would __be heading to Tennessee to alert the news to Stewart's family and then off to the place where they first met, Malibu, CA __later this month to hold an international engagement party for celebrities, family and friends alike._

_"We are just so psyched, I cant believe she said yes!"Ryan tells reporters. "When we first met I couldn't even get this girl __to say yes to a small dinner date, and now, look out world, Jake Ryan is the happiest man on the planet!"_

_Miss Stewart has been unavailable to give her opinions on the matter at hand, due to her being busy with school and ignoring press conferences. __But she did give our writers this one tip,_

_"I couldn't be happier,"Miley tells our magazine. Well Miss Stewart, we couldn't be happier for you_.

Lily felt her throat tighten. Jake Ryan? She was engaged to Jake Ryan? Four years, she hadn't even bothered to give Lily the chance to explain, and now all her hopes of ever getting Miley back had been dashed, she would be returning to Malibu at the end of the month, perhaps then, Lily still had her old Lola outfits and wigs, she could possibly pose as Lola and sneak in, with some help from Oliver of course.

"Are you keeping your number?"the girl asked.

"Yeah,"Lily nodded. The girl programmed her phone and Lily paid off the small fee before exiting the shop and dialing the first number she could think of.

"_Hello?_"Oliver's voice croaked groggily.

"Wake up, Oken, I have a job for you,"Lily said, determination in her voice.

"_Whoa, now that sounds like someone I haven't heard from in a while, whats going on?_"Oliver asked, genuinely concerned, he didn't dare bring up the conversation from yesterday, he knew that Lily had just been upset.

"Miley is coming back to Malibu, and I'm going to make her hear me out, whether she wants to or not,"Lily preened. Silence ensued before she heard a rustle over the line and then,

"_Whaddya got in mind?_"

--x--

**A/N:** You know the drill! More reviews, more chapters!!


	3. Goodbye To You

**A/N:** Hey guys! Just wanted to send out another MAJOR thank you to all those who have been reviewing!! I really appreciate it! Now, on for chapter three!

--x--

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing _

_at the same time_

_I want whats yours and I want whats mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

-Michelle Branch "Goodbye To You"

Twenty-one year old Miley Stewart glanced out the airplane window as they began their descent towards the Los Angeles airport. Her blue eyes dark with haunting memories of the last time she'd been in California. She shook her head, allowing her loose chestnut curls to frame her face, she wouldn't think of that, not now, she stared down at her left ring finger, the large diamond among it was dreadfully heavy, like a dead weight, the ring had been too large at first, but Jake had it resized immediately, she wasn't sure why she was even going through with this, she and Jake had been going steady for nearly four years, since Miley left Malibu and headed out to Tennessee with her father and Jackson, she'd met up with Jake after she moved to New York where he was spending his downtime before starting on a new film, he'd begged her for another chance, and Miley, being still torn up over Malibu, agreed, and they'd been steady since. It came as no complete shock when Jake proposed, she'd been a bit shocked at first when he had taken her into the Tiffany's store in New York City and knelt down in front of the entire store and asked her to marry him then told her to pick her own ring. _What a cheesebag, taking lines from movies_..._but he was genuine..._ Miley grinned softly as she stared at Jake, who snored loudly next to her, headphones on his ears and his eyes covered with a DO NOT DISTURB sleeping mask. Her smile fell as she felt the plane touch ground and jerked with the plane as it began skidding to a halt. Her stomach clenched, four years... she was back.

_Please just let this run smoothly so we can go get married and be out of here,_ Miley thought internally as Jake lifted the sleeping mask from his head and smiled at her.

"Mornin' beautiful,"he leaned over and kissed her, she grimaced at the slight taste of the alcohol that he'd drank before the flight took off back in Baltimore. She smiled as he broke the kiss and wiped her mouth clean when he turned to get up from his seat.

California hadn't changed hardly a bit, besides maybe a few new buildings here and there that Miley hadn't recognized, she still wasn't even sure as to where Jake had set them up a place, but told her that it was a surprise, she hated surprises. Thats exactly the thing that got her into this mess..._No, dont... dont even think about her, Miley, just keep your chin up and move on, she's probably married to that wrench-faced doughnut Oliver now, with three or four Oliver Jr.'s running around,_ Miley blinked several times to keep the tears at bay, she had cried nearly every night since the day that she stumbled upon Oliver and her girlfriend at the time, and once best friend, Lily, fused together at the lips. She still could not believe what she'd been thinking getting involved with Lily... _Of course you did, you loved her, and you still do, you're just too damn stubborn and proud to admit that aloud,_ her heart screamed. She yelled at it internally to shut up, Lily had been so upset that day, too, she recalled, but Miley was in so much pain she could hardly see, let alone digest anything other than her own misery, she didn't need Lily's sob story telling her how sorry she was, she knew that Lily would always find someone better than Miley, someone who would give her what she truly wanted. Miley had been a fool to think Lily could ever love her the way she'd wanted her to, since they had met, Miley knew that her heart would always belong to the boisterously loud and active blonde girl, Lily had captured her soul with an iron fist and as hard as Miley tried, she just couldn't get it back, then she didn't want it back, now... she'd give anything to have it back, along with Lily's own.

"Keep the blindfold on,"Jake said as he parked the car and Miley frowned, she really hoped that he hadn't gone and bought out an entire hotel for the night, that time in Florida was just ridiculous. She felt the car engine shut off then heard Jake get out, she unbuckled her seatbelt before hearing her cardoor open and then felt Jake take her hands in his and she lowered her head instinctively to get out. She stood out of the way as Jake shut the door and helped walk her around the car before pulling off her blindfold and smiling brightly,

"TADA!"he exclaimed. Miley's heart jumped into her throat and she suddenly wished that the world would open up and swallow her. Here she stood directly in front of the same house that she had once lived in while her father and Jackson were all still in Malibu, four years ago. "I rented it out from the lady who owns it now for the entire two weeks, isn't it great? You'll know where everything is, so you wont break your toe when trying to search for the bathroom,"Jake brought up. Miley glared.

"It's... wonderful, Jake, but ya know, I think I'd rather stay at a hotel..."

"What?"Jake asked in his whiny voice. "C'mon babe, this is an excellent fit, at least its clean, and its paid for already, the lady is gone with my money, I cant get it back, so lets just stay, waddya say?"he grinned at his own rhyme, getting down on both knees for an effect, she rolled her eyes, still angry.

"Whatever, but we're sleeping in seperate rooms,"Miley glowered.

"What? Aw babe, there aint nothin to worry about, I made certain that your dad doesnt have a spare key, so he cant walk in on us!"Jake waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Miley gave him a false grin as she grabbed her bags,

"Thats nice, honey, but I'm still not sharing my old bedroom with you, you can suffer through two weeks in your own room, its bad luck to sleep with the bride before the wedding, ya know,"Miley said.

"I thought it was-"

"NEVERMIND!"Miley shouted and she headed for the doors, leaving Jake alone to get his own bags. She immediately took off upstairs with her bags and walked down the familiar hall toward her old bedroom and was a bit shocked to see that it wasn't her room anymore, still unused to how fast she had made her father pack them up and move them away, of course, she had been able to do so with the help of the Cheetah Girls tour that Miley had signed a contract with as Hannah to go to Europe and tour with to open up their concerts with some of her own songs. Hannah had practically begun to fade, she hadn't wrote hardly any songs and her father had taken upto writing folk music again, him and Jackson were still in Tennessee, Jackson now owned his own car racing company out in Nashville where they held some of the derby's, Miley was proud of her brother, they'd become a lot closer since Malibu and Miley hoped that somehow, he'd be able to pull off getting Miley outta this predicament, as promised. Miley was still unsure as to whether she truly wanted to be with Jake, but knew she couldn't keep leading him on like this forever.

She placed her things in the solid oak drawer that was currently empty as her room was a guest room and looked around, she entered her old Hannah closet and wasn't surprised to see that it was empty, the woman who owned the place probably never even bothered to come in here as dust lined the shelves and the mirror was spotted with rust around the edges, the carpet looked as if someone had come in here and spilled a soda and never bothered to clean it. Her eyes watered at the fond memories of how this closet once held her cherished secret and how she'd brought Lily into this closet after being discovered as Hannah Montana, she shook her head clear of those thoughts..._Lily doesn't love you, she loves Oliver, and you love Jake... or at least, you're going to marry the boy, so get a friggin grip and grow up, Stewart, real life aint no fairytale_. She went back downstairs and sighed as she ran her fingers over the brand new kitchen set, remembering her father's old cookware and how he used to spend hours in the kitchens making meals for Miley and Jackson and their friends, and how Lily would come over and scarf down plate after plate of her father's famous flapjacks. _Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!_ She screwed her eyes shut against the ghost-like memories that bled through her mind and casted life-like projections into the house, she saw herself, Oliver and Lily sitting on the couch watching some movie and Oliver was tucked away into the cushions, scared out of his wits, Lily screamed and practically fell onto Miley's lap, they held hands through the movie and Miley smiled, she glanced over to where her fathers sleek black piano once rested, and saw herself a bit older, sitting at the keys playing and singing along to Lily's tuned out voice as Lily lounged sideways on the top, grinning at Miley and trying to keep a tune. Lily's crazy self out breakdancing on the deck, Lily and Miley standing on the deck staring up at the night sky where they saw the shooting star that made Miley become Hannah Montana all the time, Lily and Miley on the couch, Miley trying to cheer Lily up after Lily had been stood up by the boy at their school. So many memories, so painful, yet, so cherishable.

"Miley?"Jake asked, genuinely concerned, placing a hand on her waist. She sniffled,"You okay?" Jake had become much less a snobby self-absorbed teen since Malibu, he'd spent a bit of time in a rough patch where Jake Ryan was suddenly second place in the fame world and he'd learned to cope with the fact that the world didn't always revolve around him, that was a fact that Miley admired the most out of their relationship. He was indeed, a great friend, and at times, a very great boyfriend, but she didn't love him.

"I'm fine, its just.. this place... so many memories, I guess its a bit weird for me to be here without my dad and Jackson, or even Oliver and Lily,"Miley whispered those last two, not wanting to bring them up around Jake. Jake had known that something happened between the golden trio that caused Miley to move away, but he never badgered her about it.

"Well, listen, how about we head down to Rico's and grab a slice? Or we could order in, the party isn't for a few days, you can just relax and be yourself for now,"Jake rubbed her shoulders and Miley leaned into the touch, closing her eyes, she suddenly felt the touch become lighter, softer, the hands belonged to Lily and it was Lily who was there with her, whispering loving words in her ear, Lily was the one who was making her heart suddenly beat faster, Lily was the girl who put the ridiculously large ring on her finger...wait.. what?! Miley's eyes snapped open and she jumped away from Jake, who'd been kissing her neck and apologized profusely.

"Tell ya what, you stay here and set the table, I'll go grab a bite for us to eat and be back,"Miley leapt out the door without even bothering to let Jake protest.

--x--

Rico's was swarming with customers as Miley reached there, apparently the newest sensation of pineapple pizza was driving the crowd mad. She fought through to find the kid and was a bit shocked to see the teenage boy standing in the place of the once lovesick pintsized little punk who had bribed Miley into being his girlfriend, standing there taking orders and handing out slices after recieving money.

"Rico?"Miley asked, astonished.

"Whats it to ya, toots? Ya gonna get something?"he asked, then looked up from his wad of bills and saw her. His jaw dropped. "Wowee! Dang, you cleaned up well for a southern hick, hows that lousy no good brother of yours?"Rico asked.

"He's doing great, thank you, I need a whole pie, please,"Miley asked stubbornly, refusing to give into the temptation to smack the little twerp into next week. She handed him the money and he gave her her change,

"Bout ten minutes,"he said and handed off a bag of chips to a surfer. Miley rolled her eyes and edged her way over to the end of the booth and took a seat away from the crowd and breathed in the salty air that came off from the Pacific. She shut her eyes as the warm sun kissed her skin and she listened to the soft tunes that flowed through the radio.

"_And now, a new hit single by solo guitarist, Michelle Branch,_"exclaimed the DJ.

"_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..._"Miley hummed along with the lyrics, but felt her voice freeze in her throat as they cut deep into her soul, remembering how she had just packed up and left all of this behind, she didn't even say goodbye to anyone, she just left, her and her father and Jackson went back to Tennessee where Miley finished out the last of her high school education in Franklin before heading off to New York to start up a new CD as Hannah, there she met up with Jake and things have been quirky ever since. But not a day went by that Miley didn't think of Lily, her smile, her laugh, _Gods that laugh, I dont think I can even remember how beautiful it sounds, like a soft melody to my ears_, she sung the last few lyrics; "_And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star._"

She opened her eyes and blinked as she let the sun back in, before blinking again at the sight before her, not seven feet away, standing there in a pair of black swim trunks with hawaiian blossoms printed on them and a dark grey wife beater, flipflops and a black billabong cap on her blonde head, was Lillian Truscott. Miley felt her throat tighten and the air from her lungs vanish as if all the oxygen on the planet had suddenly been stolen from her. Lily's hair was much longer, now reaching past her shoulderblades toward the small of her back, it was currently pulled back into a simple ponytail with small braids in and out of it, colored bright pink or blue. She wore a few wristbands that had different symbols and a chain necklace that almost looked like a choker, and on her left hand, Miley felt her heart sink. _A ring_, Miley turned in her chair so as to not be seen and shut her eyes against the onslaught of truth. _She is taken, by Oliver most likely, married and probably a mother,_Miley dared another glance, Lily didn't look as if she'd carried any children, she had none of that baby-fat to her, perhaps she was just married? Either way, she needed to get out of there before she could get caught. She thanked Rico profusely when he handed her the pizza and she stood, trying to shade herself with the pizza box, but she couldn't help but glance back one last time.

It was that mistake that cost her when Lily suddenly looked up from her conversation with somebody and locked eyes with Miley and the world simply dissolved around the two of them as blue met blue and Miley suddenly felt as if someone had suckerpunched her in the gut, she couldn't breathe, those eyes, they pierced through her and made her feel naked, vulnerable. _Get outta there, Stewart, before she tries to corner you_, Miley's brain snapped but her feet wouldn't obey, she noticed Lily's mouth turn up in an akward smile but it didn't last as she cautiously moved around the table of people toward Miley, not breaking eye contact. Miley felt her body thrum with the desire to bolt, but she couldn't move, it was as if her nerves were shot and all she could do, all she could see was Lily. Standing right before her, gaping like Miley was certain she was mirroring the effects.

"Hi Miley,"Lily said softly.

--x--

**A/N: **Hey guys!! Sorry bout the short update but I had to end this on a cliffhanger, there should be another chapter up by tonight, maybe two if I get enough reviews!! I'm currently trying to work on three different projects so bear with me and send in those acts of kindness!!!


	4. What I Really Meant To Say

**A/N:** Thank you guys sooo much for being patient and thanks again to all those who reviewed the story, I'm really happy ya'll are loving this. Anyway, before I get sappy, here's Chapter four!!

--x--

_It took me by surprise_

_when I saw ya standin there_

_Close enough to touch_

_breathin the same air_

_You asked me how I'd been_

_I smiled and said I'm just fine_

_Oh but baby I was lyin'_

-Cyndi Thomson "What I Really Meant To Say"

_"Hi Miley"_

Miley blinked, that beautiful voice hadn't changed, it was still the same melody that Miley remembered. She opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut when her stomach gurgled back angrily, and she didn't dare challenge it. Lily looked down akwardly, finally breaking eye contact and Miley let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Lily looked back up,

"I heard you were back in Malibu." Miley nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "So.. erm, how long are you home for?" Miley shrugged and Lily frowned. "Right, well, its good to see you, Miles, listen, my phone number hasn't changed and I'm still at my moms, I know she'd love to have you over for supper one night, so gimme a shout?"

Miley croaked before snapping her jaw shut and nodded. Lily suddenly gave her a bright smile and waved half-heartedly before turning and walking away...

_She's still so beautiful,_Miley thought silently. _No, stop thinking those thoughts_, _she's married...and dont forget you're going to be married soon, too so just forget about her. Wait, did she say her and Oliver were living at her mothers?!_ Miley shook her head in silent battle as she managed to make her way back to her house... her old house, Jake had set up the table and even lit a few candles, turning on some slow music, Miley rolled her eyes when he popped out from around the corner and greeted her with a kiss. He took the box from her hands and pulled out her chair for her. He was such a cheesebag sometimes, but Miley had to adore it, or at least put up with it. They ate in comfortable silence and listened to the radio, Miley's heart leapt in her chest when she heard a familiar song come on and couln't help but wonder if the radios around Malibu were mocking her with lyrics;

"_What I really meant to say i__s I'm dyin here inside __and I miss you more each day. __There's not a night I haven't cried __and baby, here's the truth, __I'm still in love with you. __Thats what I really meant to say,_" Miley finished up her slice of pizza before standing up.

"Whats wrong, babe?"Jake asked.

"I'm full, I'm going to go grab a shower and hit the sack,"Miley said.

"But its only six-thirty, I thought we could head down to that bridal botique you used to love and check out some more dresses, you WILL be wearing a dress, right?" Jake asked sarcastically. Miley sighed,

"I'm really tired from the trip, Jake, I'm gonna go relax, we'll go tommorow,"she said firmly and headed upstairs to the bathroom she once shared with her brother. She took her time using up nearly all the hot water trying to force her muscles to unclench and to settle her uneasy stomach..._Note to self, do not buy anymore pizza from Rico_, she thought nosily, the little twerp probably did something to it to make her stomach feel so naucious. She fought the urge to gag as she brushed her teeth, pulled on a pair of pajama shorts, a tank top and flip flops and grabbed her old acoustic before heading out onto the balcony, its true that Hannah had not written any songs lately, but Miley still enjoyed to play her guitar when she was feeling upset. She plucked a few old Hannah tunes before finally settling in on remembering the song from earlier, picking the strings carefully, trying to keep the song right, she sang softly into the wind as she watched the sun set over the Pacific Ocean.

"_And as you walked away, the echo of my words, cut just like a knife, cut so deep it hurt, I held back the tears, held onto my pride and watched you go, I wonder if you'll ever know, What I really meant to say, is I'm dyin here inside and I miss you more each day, there's not a night I haven't cried, and baby here's the truth, I'm still in love with you, thats what I really meant to say_,"Miley stopped plucking the guitar to wipe away a few errant tears that fell from her eyes. She watched the sun go down and not for the first time did she wonder whether Lily was out on the beach watching the exact same sunset, thinking of her and the love they once had. She never noticed the eyes watching her from the screendoor sadly.

--x--

Miley and Jake spent the next three days out shopping around for matching colors, the service wasn't going to be all that great, they'd planned to go back to Tennessee to hold the actual wedding, Jake's family would be flying in from Europe and joining the Stewart clan, Jackson had been chosen as the ring-bearer and her father would still walk her down the isle, Jake had one of his longtime best friends, Max, chosen as best man and Miley was going to have her Aunt Dolly act as maitron of honor. Miley was grateful to Jake for allowing them the chance to have a small, private wedding away from the newscasts and papparazzi, thats what they had come to Malibu for, their time here would be spent letting Jake get the "fame-bug" as Miley dubbed it, out of his system before they went and had a normal down-home wedding.

They were currently passing another flourist when Miley heard a gasp from behind her,

"By the stars, Miley Stewart!"she turned around and let go of Jake's hand, which got him to turn as well. Heather Truscott stood there behind one of the shelves laden with roses and lillies(Miley's favorite, go figureP). Mrs. Truscott had aged well, still looking very young for a woman in her mid forties, her hair had a bit of gray beginning to pepper just at the roots, but her face was still wrinkle-free, save for a few laugh lines and her eyes still were bright and blue, just like her daughters.

"Mrs. Truscott, how lovely,"Miley put on a smile as Heather Truscott squealed and engulfed Miley in an enormous hug.

"Oh, dear, Lily told me you were home but I had no idea, oh she's just been so torn- oh, hello!"Mrs. Truscott seemed to now notice Jake who walked up behind Miley.

"Mrs. Truscott, this is-"

"Oh no, no dear, its Mrs. Garrett, now,"Heather flashed her wedding ring with a bright smile. Miley gaped,

"Oh congradulations! I didn't know-"

"Well, things change, time changes people, and time has certainly been fair to you, sweetie, I cant believe- and where is your father and brother?"

"They're home in Tennessee, thats where we're headed when we finish up here next week,"Miley said introducing Jake. Miley noticed the look of dissappointment on Heather's face, but she smiled it away and welcomed Jake warmly. She looked back to Miley,

"Darling, you must have dinner with us, Richard, my husband, he's a fantastic cook, serves the Army, please say yes? I know Lily would love to have you over."

"I dunno, I'd hate to barge in on a family gathering-"Miley said, trying to scan her brain for more excuses before Heather could corner her.

"Are you kidding? Miley Stewart, you're practically family, and Jake will be too, ya'll are both welcome, you cant say no to my husbands cooking, I bet he could outsmart your father when it comes to those burritos," _Too late..._

"Burritoes?!"Jake smiled, his face lighting up like a christmas tree. Miley flinched as she noticed the hook, line and sinker look on Heather's face. "We're there!"

"What? Jake!"

"Wonderful! Hows tonight sound?"Heather asked, ignoring Miley's protest.

"Seven?"Jake countered.

"Six, sharp, dont be late, we're still at the same house, dear so you should be able to find us, see you then!"Heather hugged a very shocked speechless Miley before turning on a heel and walking the other way.

Miley rounded on Jake.

"WHAT the Sam Heck do you think you were doing?!"

"What? Baby, c'mon, you know I love mexican food, and I think we should take up the offer for someone else to cook for us,"Jake grinned and Miley glowered, here comes that world-revolving bug again. "Besides, it'll be nice to see Lily, wont it? I mean you two ARE friends again, right?"Jake asked. Miley just grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him into the store without a word, fuming and trying to think of any excuse not to go to dinner.

--x--

Miley sat on the bed trying to decide which outfit she should wear, wondering why on Earth she was so nervewracked about a simple dinner.

"Miley, sweetheart, we're gonna be late, hurry up!"Jake croned from downstairs. Miley rolled her eyes and shot a glare at the door. She hadn't said more than two words to Jake since they finished their shopping spree and instead, barracaded herself in her old room trying to figure out how to manage this dinner.

_...It's just dinner, Stewart, its not a date, I'm most certain Oliver will be there and they'll be all happy-go-lucky so dont bother getting fancy..._

_...Still, Lily looked so beautiful yesterday, and her eyes, the way they looked at me..._

_...Stop torturing yourself and just put something on, woman!_ Miley grunted and finally made up her mind on a pair of dark, hip-hugging denim jeans, her stetson boots and a black v-neck shirt that had elbow-length sleeves and the material hugged her curves, she then looked through her bag and found the item she was looking for and slid it over her wrist, this was certain to cause a bit of attention, hopefully, the right kind. And she then pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail, letting the curls fall down her back and slid on a bit of lipgloss before grabbing her purse and phone and heading downstairs.

While on the ride, Miley texted Jackson to see how things were going back home.

_Sounds like someone is already getting pre-wedding jitters, wats up sis?_

_-Jacksonator-_

She rolled her eyes and txted back,

_Nothing, just the fact that I'm on my way to Lily's house for dinner, her mom_

_is remarried to an Army man, says that his burritoes are better than Dads, I'll _

_give you the scoop later_

_-Smiley Miley-_

As Jake parked their rental Honda in the driveway of Lily's house, her phone buzzed.

_You better, dads already offended at the mere thought and now he's whippin_

_up a batch himself. Hang in there, Miles, call me if ya need nething._

_-Jacksonator-_

Miley smiled, she knew she could count on her big brother, she felt her knees wobble unsteadily as she clung to Jake's arm walking up the front steps and he rang the doorbell, it took all of her inhibition not to turn around and bolt the other way as the door slowly opened and Heather Trus-Garrett, opened the door with a bright smile. A large german shepherd bounded toward the door, barking happily and Heather shouted over the barking,

"You made it! Oh, this is so wonderful, c'mon in! DUSTY!"she yelled at the furry mongrel. "KENNEL!"she pointed and the dog walked away, tail between his legs toward the kitchen.

"Ya'll got a dog?"Miley asked. Heather smiled and closed the door, making Miley feel as if she'd just been sentenced to death row.

"Yes, he's Richard's actually, got him three years ago when he started training in the K9 Unit for his platoon, he lives with us now, great guard dog,"Heather took their coats. Miley followed her to the kitchen on Jake's arm where she was surprised to see Lily standing at the stove, aiding a taller gentleman who wore a pair of khaki dress pants and a mint green polo shirt, tucked in, his dark auburn hair was cut like most men in the military, high and tight, her father called it, he had a simple moustache that didn't reach anywhere past the lines of his lips, and he had soft brown eyes. He smiled when Heather entered the kitchen and noticed Miley and Jake, beaming he held out his hand,

"So nice to finally meet the infamous Miley Stewart,"he gave a small bow and Miley grinned. She looked past him as Jake shook hands and began talking with him about food and locked eyes with Lily who was currently attending a skillet, flipping around meat and beans, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, held up by a pencil, she smiled weakly at Miley before Heather broke the ice.

"So, Miley, its been a long time since you've been back in Malibu, where did you go when you left?"Miley frowned as Heather sat and offered her a seat and avoided Lily's eyes that were now piercing the back of her head.

"We headed back to Tennessee until I graduated and then I went to New York to start working on a project,"she said careful not to give away her secret to Richard who was pouring them all glasses of orange juice. Miley proceded to tell Mrs. _Garrett_ about her life since Malibu, Heather throwing in a compliment every now and then. Just as Lily had finished setting the table with Richard, Heather decided to break the real tension,

"You never did say quite why you left Malibu so suddenly, Miley,"Miley choked on her intake of juice and she felt Jake pat her back gently.

"W-why?"Miley sputtered. She felt Lily's stare pierce her from behind again and her cheeks burned. "Well, ya see, my dad got this great job offer back in Tennessee that he either had to take it then or leave, and so we all sat down and decided it was time to go back home." Miley gave the small lie, praying that it would be enough. Heather looked ready to protest when Richard suddenly slapped the large plate of burritoes down on the table and took his seat.

"Diggin!"he smiled and Lily sat across the table from Miley, not daring to catch her eye. Miley began eating heartily and agreed that Mr. Garrett's burritoes were outstanding but nothing could beat her fathers cooking, and she wasn't afraid to tell him so. Richard just laughed,"Well, ya can never beat a southerner when it comes to bein in the kitchen, I know that for a fact, I didnt even set foot into a kitchen until I was stationed down in Baton Rouge, beautiful city, and I learned to cook from some of the best Cajuns around,"he puffed out his chest proudly. Miley smiled and reached for another burrito.

"Thats a lovely bracelet, Miley,"Heather pointed to the charm bracelet on Miley's wrist and several pairs of eyes locked onto it. She could see Lily's eye's widen. "Lily, dear didn't you have one just like that?" Lily nodded and turned back to her plate. Miley decided to try and break off the tension herself, feeling too uncomfortable,

"Actually, it was Lily who gave this bracelet to me,"Miley said. Heather smiled fondly and Lily blushed. "She said it brought good luck and I figured now was a time I'd need it more than ever."

"Ah, pre-wedding jitters, eh?"Richard smiled through his meal,"I remember Heather could barely put one foot in front of the other when we went and got eloped,"he grinned and Heather smacked him playfully on the arm, blushing. Miley grinned,

"Well what about you, Lily?"Miley asked. Lily looked up, genuinely surprised. "Did you have jitters?"Lily's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"I'm not married,"she said. Heather laughed,

"Miley, sweetheart, what on Earth would make you think that Lily was married?" Miley felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and she took a gulp of water,

"Well, I-er.. I just assumed... I mean she was wearing a ring yesterday-"Lily's eyes widened and she lifted her left hand, and sure enough the same silver band from yesterday was still on her ring finger.

"You mean this? This isn't a wedding band, Miles,"Lily said sarcastically. Miley sunk into her chair, wishing like crazy that the Earth would open and swallow her, _please just let something happen to make this embarrassment end!_

"Coulda fooled me,"Jake tilted his head, glancing at the ring, taking Miley's side and she released a breath of air from her lungs in relief.

"Well, its not, this ring is special to me, and I wear it as a reminder,"Lily's voice faded and she went back to her meal, a few times, Miley noticed, Lily would glance up and lock eyes before looking away, bashful or embarrassed, Miley wasn't certain.

Dinner came and went, and after protesting over who would do the dishes and a small plate of key lime pie, Miley and Jake were thanking Richard and Heather for the scrumptious meal.

"You're welcome to come back and eat anytime, Miley,"Richard shook hands with Jake and smiled.

"We may just take ya up on that!"Jake grinned rubbing his stomach. "Ya know, you guys should come out to Tennessee for the wedding,"Miley wanted to smack her fiance upside the head. Heather lit up at the idea,

"That sounds wonderful! Oh, but we'd have so much to take care of, first-"

"Exactly, Jake, we cant just ask them to fly across the country for a simple wedding!"Miley grinned, relieved.

"I'll take care of your plane tickets as long as this guy,"he said pointedly to Richard,"brings some of those burritoes to the reception!"Miley smacked her forehead and groaned.

"Sounds like a plan,"Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around his wifes waist.

"Well, its settled then, Tennessee!"Heather smiled genuinely. Miley couldn't meet Lily's eyes as Lily sat on the steps near the door watching Miley, intently like a hawk.

"We'll see you then,"Jake waved and walked to the car, Miley went to follow when she felt a hand grasp her own. She turned and Heather wrapped her in a motherly hug.

"Miley, Lily has missed you terribly, I wish you'd give her a chance to make amends, I dont like to see my daughter hurting, or anyone else for that matter,"Heather whispered into Miley's ear and Miley hugged her back, confused. Why would Lily be hurting? Did something happen? A breakup between her and Oliver perhaps? Maybe thats why she wore that ring on her finger, because Oliver had given her the ring and she still missed him. Miley nodded and gave Heather a brave smile,

"I'll try, Mrs. Tr-Garrett."

"Honey, please, call me Heather, you make me sound so old fashioned when you call me Mrs., though it does have a nice ring to it, you'll know that I guess, soon enough, eh?"she smiled and nudged Miley. Miley returned the small smile but it fell when she saw Lily stand and walk upto her. Miley felt her brain fry and her nerves went dead, she was afraid to move, or even breathe as those blue eyes pierced through her, she felt her heart begin to quicken and she wondered for a moment if she may be having a stroke. Lily surprised Miley by wrapping her in a sincere hug and Miley was even more shocked when her body disobeyed her and she wrapped her arms around Lily's back, squeezing tightly as she felt Lily's body press up against hers, she buried her nose into the rich blonde hair that still smelled like coconut and other tropical fragrances and a distinct scent like lavender that was genuinely Lily. She felt her eyes water as the hug continued, she'd missed this, feeling Lily in her arms, feeling the girls heart beat beneath her own, the girls smaller form melt and fuse into her own body, as if they were peices to a puzzle that fit together perfectly. Lily released herself from the hug and gave Miley a small smile.

"See you in Tennessee?"Lily asked. Miley couldn't control the smile that spread across her face as she held back the pain,

"Deffinitely."

--x--

**A/N:** Alright, again I'm sorry for the short update but I had to end it somewhere to get another chapter started!! Review and you'll get more!!


	5. Dont Marry Him, Have Me!

**A/N:** Ya'll ROCK! That's all I can say!! And here is your prize for so many wonderful reviewers!! Enjoy!

--x--

_And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco Bay_

_And you realize you cant make it anyway_

_You have to wash the car_

_Take the kiddies to the park_

_Dont marry __**him**__, have me_

-The Beautiful South "Dont Marry Her, Have Me"

**bold symbolizes a change in lyrics**

Lily couldn't help but feel the nervous excitement crash through her as the plane touched down in Nashville. It had been over two weeks since Miley had come to their house for dinner and Lily still couldn't believe that she'd managed to get a hug from Miley, it made her believe there was still some hope. She had managed to talk Oliver into coming along, even though she knew that Miley may not react so well to seeing him after all this time, but she needed Oliver for moral support and hopefully to help clear the air between the three lost friends. Oliver snoozed on her left at the window seat whereas her mother and Richard were in front of them, chatting aimlessly about some of the sights they could go see before the wedding, Lily had talked to Miley once on the phone before they left and it was settled that the family would be staying with the Stewart clan at their home in Franklin, Lily just hoped she could use this advantage of being in close quarters to Miley to get her to understand. Each of them packed a small bag of things with the help of Richard so they did not need to go find luggage as they walked out into the open airport. Lily looked around and wasnt surprised to see many people donning stetson hats and wearing ranch working clothes, jeans, flannel shirts, and boots. Lily smirked, it really was a whole different world out here.

She couldn't help the cheshire cat grin that formed on her face when she saw Miley standing at the end of the gate with her brother Jackson, who was a lot taller than Lily remembered, his hair shorter and now sporting a goatee like his Dad, she practically ran for the gate, Oliver right behind her while Richard and Heather didn't bother to stop the excited friends. Lily saw Miley's face fall a bit when she noticed Oliver, but her face brightened as Lily neared and threw her arms around Miley's neck in a large hug, she'd already planned it, she would not hold back anything from Miley on this trip, she was gonna give it all she could in order to win Miley back, even if it meant making Miley hate her for a little while.

Miley stiffened under the hug but soon relaxed and returned it with equal fervor as Lily beamed. Oliver stood a bit akwardly, giving Jackson a hesitant glance, remembering their last encounter.

"Miley, I hope you dont mind, I thought that I could bring Oliver, he's missed ya too, ya know,"Lily smiled. She could see the cogs and wheels turning in Miley's head as Miley put on a fake smile and greeted Oliver with a half-hug. Lily smiled hesitantly at Jackson who nodded back,

"Well, lets get ya'll buckled in already, we got a nice drive ahead of us,"Jackson spoke to Heather and Richard after helping take the bags.

"Erm-Miley, what IS that?"Lily asked, a bit fearful of the monster like black hummer with large rims and a double exhaust in the back, there were dark blue flames painted across the hood that shimmered in the sunlight, the back and front windshields had gate structures welded over the glass.

"Thats Jackson's pride and joy, the Stryker,"Miley beamed. "He created her outta a real piece of junk from Old Man Dawson's junkyard, dont worry though, shes safe." Oliver was in awe of the vehicle and was inspecting everything from the top to bottom, asking a million questions a minute to Jackson who had seemed to forget his annoyance in light of a new topic and happily answered, giving Oliver shotgun so they could continue their conversation which led Miley to sit next to Lily and Heather with Richard in the third seats behind them. The engine roared to life and Lily whimpered for a moment, she thought that Oliver's Nissan was bad, now she was in a huge army like tank.

"I dont know about this, Miles,"Lily said softly. Miley laughed,

"Oh ye of little faith, trust my brothers skills, I do."

"Ya do?!"Lily asked, astounded at how close Miley and Jackson seemed to get along now when back in Malibu she clearly remembered the two not being able to tolerate each others presence in the room without throwing insults at one another.

They made the hour-long trip uneventfully as Jackson got a tad bit of road rage on the interstate and nearly got pulled over, Miley stayed uneventfully quiet and Lily tried to think of an excuse to speak to her but before she knew it, they'd parked outside of a rather large white victorian house with light blue shutters, three stories. Lily gaped.

"It isn't as big as it looks from the outside, believe me,"Jackson said as he shut off the engine. Lily grasped the doorhandle and practically fell out of the large contraption, kissing the dirt.

"LAND!"she cried. She heard a sweet voice laugh behind her and smiled at Miley who stood there giggling, offering her a hand up, when their hands touched, Lily felt it, that same spark that used to be there when they were younger, jets of electricity shot up her arm and she was certain that Miley felt it to because she snatched her hand away when Lily was on her own two feet and began helping to grab bags. Dogs barked from around back and the front screen door opened and Lily saw that Miley's grandmother was on the porch sitting in the swing crocheting something, and Aunt Dolly was now walking down the front deck steps with open arms, she hadn't changed, her big blonde hair was pulled up into a large ponytail on the top of her head, wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her many curves and a cotton blue blouse with a gray kerchief tied around her neck daintily.

"My heavens, Lily! Look at you!"Aunt Dolly gushed and pulled Lily into a large hug. "I kept tellin Miley, now darlin, you'd best invite that ol' friend of yours, she was just too sweet, and here you are! Oh my, my, c'mon in ya'll there's plenty to eat, we're just finishin' up with the bird, and a small word of advice, stay away from Uncle Earl, he's already dug into the kidney beans,"Aunt Dolly whispered. Lily laughed. She'd heard Miley and the other Stewarts talk of their famous Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl all the time and now she'd finally meet them.

Lily trodded along after Miley and Jackson, Oliver at her side, she didn't go unaware to the glower that Miley's grandmother gave her, she'd never really liked Lily all that much, thought she was a bad influence on her granddaughter. As Lily entered the house, she noticed a large stairwell immediately to the left, where she looked up to see Miley... or rather, Luanne, walking down, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, wearing a faded red t-shirt and denim coveralls and a pair of filthy boots.

"Oh look, Malibu's most wanted is here, lemme get the sheriff on the phone,"Luanne smirked. Lily and Oliver shared a glare toward Miley's evil twin cousin, Lily had nearly forgotten that she would be there among the rest of the Stewart clan. Jackson took Lily's bag,

"Dont mind, Luanne, she's still just the same snotbag,"Jackson shoved past Luanne who glowered in his wake as he took their things upstairs. Lily turned and followed Miley into the kitchen where Lily immediately noticed Mr. Stewart sitting at the table, his hair longer and pulled back into a simple ponytail, he had his guitar on his lap, and a fork of something in his mouth, next to him, a pudgy man with a green bowler hat on his head wearing a stained white t-shirt and grey shorts and old black combat boots sat digging his spoon into a large bowl of beans..._Uncle Earl_, Lily thought with a smile. At the stove was a woman, a bit pudgy and very short with dark brown curls bobbed up on her head like a beehive, working on basting a large turkey carcass, she was wearing a simple pink nightgown that barely reached her slippered feet. _And Aunt Pearl_.

"Heavens, look who it is! Lily! Oliver! And Heather, whoa, look at you!"Mr. Stewart gave a wolf whistle as he bustled around the table to hug and greet them all, Lily was surprised when Mr. Stewart pulled her into a large fatherly hug, he was the only one so far besides Aunt Dolly not to treat her with any hesitance. He smiled and gave Lily a once over,"you aint changed much, Lils, good to know, ya still call up your friends and tell em when your landing?" Lily laughed, she hadn't done that in so long, mostly because she didn't need to skate to Oliver's house because he lived directly across from her and she didn't really have many other friends that she liked to visit.

"No, but if ya got a skateboard around, I'm sure I could manage,"Lily joked back.

"Sure do, I think Jackson had one layin' round here somewheres, I dunno, gotta be careful where ya step though, Uncle Earl here leaves his crap everywhere,"Robbie Ray then moved to meet and greet with Richard. A radio buzzed from above the stove, playing out old Johnny Cash music that Lily only knew of becuase Miley used to love playing Johnny Cash on her guitar.

"Say, I dont see Jake around?"Oliver came back in with Jackson, who began peeking into the dessert table.

"Jake went off to Europe to help his family pack, they'll be here Friday,"Miley answered, smacking the back of Jackson's hand with a wooden spoon as he tried to dip his fingers into a banana pudding. Friday, that gave Lilly two days with Miley, she grinned. Things were looking up, hopefully...

--x--

After managing to sit down and eat a few bites of "real southern cooking" as Miley's dad put it, over the stench of Uncle Earl passing gas, Lily made her way out the livingroom and stepped outside to breathe in some fresh air, she coughed however, when a rotten stench filled her nose and she became squeamish,

"It's the horses, you'll get used to it,"Lily whirled around at that soft voice, Miley was standing on the otherside of the screen door and she opened it, stepping out to join Lily on the deck. Lily smiled.

"It's so neat to see this place, to know that this is where you grew up,"Lily smiled looking around, her vision perturbed by the fading daylight as she noticed the large front yard, the gravel driveway, the dirt road, the old mailbox, the tireswing hanging from an old pine tree. Lily saw Miley move over to the porchswing and she sat down beside her as Miley curled up her feet beneath her Lily pushed her legs and began to rock them softly as they looked out. "It's so beautiful here."

"It's a big difference from Malibu,"Miley agreed. Lily nodded and then after a moments silence, looked to Miley.

"Miley... why did you really leave Malibu? You didn't even tell us you were going, you just.. left,"Lily felt her throat tighten and she refused to let the tears surface as she stared Miley down, gauging her every reaction. Miley sighed and played with an invisible string on her white blouse.

"My dad wasn't about to let it happen at first... but then I told him I was homesick, and that I wanted to go home, and be here with my family and he agreed, we moved back to Tennessee so I could finish up my schooling here and also, Nashville wanted to do a recording of Hannah for a new CD duets with other artists and so we came back, and then when I graduated, I decided to head up to New York and try working on another album, and thats where I ran into Jake, and Hannah just sorta started to fade away, I stopped letting my dad write all my music, and started writing my own, I'm hoping to go up to Nashville and sing with my Dad when he has his next concert up there with LeAnn Rimes,"Miley said.

"But you didn't call, you never wrote, its as if you dissappeared from the planet, I tried calling you, you're number was disconnected,"Lily croaked. Miley did not look up.

"I couldn't do it, Lily, you.. you _hurt_ me, I just couldn't believe you'd do what you did, and then try and explain..."

"You never even tried to hear me out!"Lily felt a small rush of anger flow through her.

"What was there to explain, Lily? I _saw_ you! I saw you and Oliver kissing, his arm around your waist and you weren't even fighting him-"

"How could I when I was doing him a favor?!"Lily stood, making the seat jerk, Miley looked up at last and met her eyes tearfully. "You want to know the truth Miley?" Miley stood and made to walk away but Lily grabbed her hand.

"Let me go, Lily,"Miley warned.

"No, you're going to hear me, you cant just run away from me this time, Miles, I'm on your turf now, I've tried to keep this quiet but this has been eating at me for four long years, and you're going to listen to me, you could give me that much at least!"Lily snapped. Miley said nothing, she stared at their linked hands and tried to tug but Lily held on tighter with each pull. "Oliver asked me to meet him at Rico's I was on my way to your house so I figured I'd stop and see what was up, he told me that he was in love with me and that he wanted to kiss me to see if I felt anything-"

"And you-!"

"NO! _Listen_ to me, Miley, stop jumping to fucking conclusions!"Lily swore. "I told him no, but he asked me, as his best friend, Oliver had been there my entire life, through everything, I owed him that much and I told him he could kiss me, YES I made a mistake, but could you blame me? Really? Miley I loved you! I wasn't cheating on you with Oliver, I was just trying to be a good friend, after that I was going to come to your house and get ready for our date, I was going to give you something special, I wanted to be with you Miley, always, I still do!"Miley had tears coming down her cheeks now. Lily softened her grasp and took a hesitant step forward, she saw Miley flinch and she gently cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away with her thumb.

"I loved you Miley, I love you still, with all of my heart and soul, nothing will ever change that, I've tried to get over you, for _four_ years I've tried, hoping that if I could just somehow forget you, maybe the pain would go away, but it didn't, it only got worse, and seeing you again, its made me one of the happiest people in the planet, but knowing that you're marrying _Jake_ of all people..."Miley shut her eyes and let out a strangled sob. "My heart will always belong to you, and if Jake is what makes you happy, Miley, then I cant stand in your way, but I needed you to hear me, I love you, always have, always will." Lily let Miley's hand go and felt a sense of cold dread wash over her as Miley did not move, speak or even glance at Lily, but stood there as a statue, staring at her feet, crying. Lily turned to walk around her and go back into the house when she suddenly felt the air knocked out of her lungs as Miley threw herself at Lily, landing her against the front of the house as Miley sobbed into her shoulder. Alarmed, Lily recessed the situation and began to stroke Miley's hair, whispering soft nothings into her ear to try and calm her down.

"Dont leave...please dont leave, dont leave,"Miley muttered over and over as she clung to Lily like a drowning child. Lily stared confused at the frail figure in her arms, she wondered what brought this about. But as she opened her mouth to ask, she felt a soft pair of lips silence her as Miley pressed their bodies together and Lily felt the sensation of floating as Miley's tongue demanded entrance and she happily gave it, dueling with her own, massaging the familiar territory, Miley tasted faintly of chocolate and peppermint, still so sweet, Lily couldn't stifle the groan as Miley's hand came in contact with her skin as her shirt rode up her hips. Lily slid her own hand beneath Miley's shirt to the small of her back and felt Miley's gasp against her mouth before catching a moan as their tongues continued to duel. Suddenly, as soon as it had begun, it ended when Miley broke the kiss and backed away, staring fearfully at Lily, who was too breathless to move from her spot, her knees weak and ready to buckle beneath her. Miley looked horrified. Lily blinked.

"Miley?"

"N-No, oh no...I'm sorry!"Miley turned on her heel and ran into the house, the screen door slamming behind her and Lily groaned.

_Damnit_.

--x--

**A/N:** -dodges rotten fruit- I know I know it was short but I HAD to!! -gets hit with a grapefruit- ungh... Review for the next chapter!!


	6. Real Life Fairytale

**A/N:** Alrighty then folks, here it is, the last chapter to Say You Love Me... I hope ya'll enjoy! PS- there are a few scenes in here that I borrowed from the movies Sweet Home Alabama and Monster In Law... both are great, check em out!!

--x--

_You are my light, you are my star_

_You are my sunshine and my dark_

_You are the everything I've dreamed about_

_You are the __**girl**__ who stole my heart_

_I am the girl you're always smiling for_

_We have a love people dream about_

_A real-life fairytale_

-Plumb "Real-Life Fairytale"

**bold symbolizes a change in lyrics**

The next two days passed uneventfully, Miley tried avoiding Lily and Lily tried to corner Miley whenever she could manage, but it didnt seem to help that Jackson was now on Miley's side and purposely found reasons to stay at his sisters side faithfully and tried playing fire with fire by using Oliver to distract Jackson, but it still didn't help much.

Lily had agreed to tag along with Aunt Dolly to help prepare for Miley's bachelorette party the day that Jake was arriving with his family, Miley and her dad and Jackson had gone off to the airport early to make sure they'd be on time. Oliver stayed behind with Lily's mom and Richard and helped clean up the house with Luanne, Mamaw, Aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl. Currently, they were looking at a set of cakes to get decorated,

"Oh, I never remember what that girl likes, she's always so picky about cake,"Aunt Dolly said uncertain as she tried to figure out which one.

"She likes chocolate with whipped icing,"Lily muttered, sullen, remembering Miley mentioning her favorite cake once at her birthday. She'd grown even more depressed since the night that Miley had kissed her, knowing that the wedding would be happening in two days. Tonight was Miley's bachelorette party whereas Jake would be going off to do his bachelor party, hosted by Jackson. And then tommorow night was the rehearsal dinner then the wedding was at noon the day after that.

"Thats it, I think, well, if she doesnt eat it then the rest will, I'm sure there'll be more than plenty of food at this gatherin',"Aunt Dolly smiled and pointed to the cake for the baker.

"Yeah, plenty-"Lily murmured.

"Lily, I know that its none of my business darlin, but if you wanna talk about it, I'm here,"Dolly said. Lily did a double take,

"Ya... wait, say what?"Dolly smiled.

"You think that the family doesnt notice when something is wrong with our Miley?"she laughed. "That girl was so much like her Mama, never could keep her emotions in check, when she's happy, she's happy, when she's angry, look out for the kitchen and when she's sad the whole family goes into secrecy and rumors about whats got her this time, thats just the way it works out here, darlin, and I know that gauging Miley's behavior lately, something has happened between the two of you again."

Lily pondered for a moment before she couldn't hold it in any longer,

"Aunt Dolly... have you ever loved someone.. who was already taken?"Dolly smiled knowingly.

"Of course, darlin, plenty of people out there are taken, and plenty are good lookin, my first husband, God bless his soul, Jared,"she crossed herself,"he had been engaged to marry another woman that his folks had set him up with, but we'd been sweethearts nearly all our lives, well, the weddin day came, and he couldn't go through with it, turned his family down and their money all for me,"Dolly laughed. "His mama had to be rushed to the emergency room when he stepped behind his bride and kissed me."Lily frowned,

"Well, its sorta like that with me, I love someone, with all my heart, and I-I dont know what to do, I'm gonna lose them Aunt Dolly."She felt Dolly cup her cheek and wipe a tear away that had managed to leak out.

"Now darlin, dont talk like that, Miley adores you, and I'm sure that somewhere beneath that bullheaded stubborness ya got her Daddy to thank for, that she loves you just as much-"

"You really...AUNTDOLLYSAYWHAT?!"Lily jumped back, startling an elderly couple behind her.

They got the cake from the baker and walked on,

"Honey, I may be blonde, but dumb I aint,"Dolly smiled. "I've seen the way you two look at one another, the way her entire body would just glow whenever you walked into a room, back in Malibu I was certain she was talking about you when I taped her pledging her love for that no good boy, Jake,"Dolly said.

"But how do I get her to see that I still love her? I messed up Aunt Dolly, and I dont know how to fix it,"Lily confessed.

"Well darlin, sometimes people have to learn that we ALL make mistakes, we're human, and nobody's perfect,"they shared a smile over the small lyric of Hannah's song. "But you cant just sit around and wait for her to do something about it, otherwise you will lose her for good, if you want Miley back, ya gotta fight, fight hard and dont give in, she may be stubborn as hell, but I know that you can do it, she loves you, whether she'll admit it to anyone or not."Dolly started the car and they headed back to the house. Lily thought over Aunt Dolly's words and prayed that she was right, she'd have to fight for Miley's love, even if it killed her in the end.

--x--

The bachelorette party went off with a hitch, and then the rehearsal dinner went around nicely before both parties headed back to the Stewart home, Jake's family a bit wary of the southerners, they stayed in their own seperate corner like Lily who had slumped into a corner for most of the party while Miley enjoyed herself, getting presents from some of the neighbors that attended the gathering, dancing to music with her fiance and singing along. Lily caught Aunt Dolly's eyes once or twice and Dolly motioned for Lily to make a move but she shook her head, unsure of what to do. Finally, Dolly came up with a bright idea and winked at Lily and motioned for her to take the cue as she went to the radio and began playing a new song, Lily heard the acoustic guitar kick up, and almost laughed at the tune, The Beautiful South's "Dont Marry Her, Have Me."

Figuring that Miley wouldn't run away in front of all these people, Lily gathered her courage and walked upto Miley, who nearly spilled her drink when she turned to see Lily right next to her. Lily held out her hand in silent acknowlegement,

"Dance with me?"Lily asked. Miley stared around at the group, trying to find and out, and Lily took the motive and grabbed Miley's hand, pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her there as she began to dance. Miley fought the intrusive steps at first, glowering at Lily before Lily mustered up the goofiest smile she could and twirled Miley out before pulling her back in and dipping her low. Miley let out a yelp that quickly turned into a laugh as Lily gently lifted her back up and continued the dance. Miley's face lit up in a bright smile as she suddenly got lost in the depths of Lily's blue eyes, and the world around them simply dissappeared, it was just the two of them, dancing together, best friends, ex-girlfriends, the spark between them ignited and Lily felt Miley's heart beat in tandem with her own as they continued to sway along the livingroom floor, laughter and noise heard around the room from the other guests were fallen on deaf ears as Lily did not break eye contact, and kept the grin on her face as she and Miley continued to twirl each other then dip and spin until finally the song ended with the last few notes.

Lily didn't let go however, and Miley's smile faltered,

"Come outside,"Lily bent and whispered into Miley's ear, she felt Miley's shudder and then parted, walking away silently, not daring to look back, she noticed Jake leaning against the corridor, talking with Oliver, he gave her a short look that Lily ignored as she passed him to walk out to the front porch. She looked up and was astonished yet again at how many stars she could see in the sky, it was much darker out here and there weren't any street or citylights to obstruct her view, she looked out into the great open sky and spotted the Big Dipper, Orion, Draco, and countless other constellations and smiled at the fond memory of that night when she and Miley had seen the shooting star at Miley's house, Lily had told Miley to make a wish and Miley said that she didn't need to wish, she had everything she needed and enjoyed it just the way it was before hugging Lily. Lily however, HAD made a wish, to have Miley's heart, but it seemed that she must have been wishing on Jake's star because now he had it and the wedding was tommorow and her hope was slowly dwindling.

She heard the door creak open, but she didn't move, she kept her eyes on the sky as she heard it shut and felt Miley's presence grow closer until she could see out of the corner of her eye, Miley standing a foot away, staring up at the sky, the moon reflecting in those gorgeous blue eyes, her brown curls shining.

"I was thinking of that time we saw that shooting star, on your porch, remember?"Lily started the conversation, smiling, hoping that somehow she could get Miley to loosen up.

"Mm,"Miley nodded and looked out then smiled, pointing her finger,"thats my star, Jake had it named after me back when we were still teenagers." Lily frowned. So much for that pipe dream. Lily sighed and turned to Miley, who merely tilted her head and met her eyes, her face falling.

"Miley, you're getting married to Jake tommorow, and this is your last night as a free woman to really get everything off of your chest,"Lily spoke firmly, trying to gauge Miley's reaction which remained neutral as she blinked, slight confusion on her features. "Tonight is your last chance to tell me everything you feel... so Miley, please, tell me.. please say that you love me,"Lily whispered, feeling her throat tighten and her mouth go dry. Miley blinked. She said nothing and Lily's heart sank, she felt as if Miley had just purposely beaten the hell out of her heart with a spiked bat. She felt the tears sting her eyes,

"Lily-,"Miley said unsure of herself. Lily looked up and let Miley see her tears, for the first time, and she saw Miley flinch as they fell down her face,

"I love you, Miley Stewart, that will never change, tommorow I'll sit there in my seat and I promise I wont interfere..."Lily had thought about objecting when the preacher gave the audience the right to do so, but she knew now that it was pointless. "I'll watch you marry the man of your dreams, because I love you and I wont stand in the way of you being happy Miley, I'm just sorry I wasn't the one to make you happy."Lily paused and waited for Miley to speak, but she stood there, silent, mouth slightly agape and Lily nodded, sniffling and wiping the tears with the back of her t-shirt, she walked away from Miley and into the house, feeling her heart break into more shards with each step that Miley didn't come after her.

--x--

Miley was at a loss for words, it was morning, she woke to the feel of paper crumpling beneath her face, she opened her eyes blearily and noticed a daisy attatched to a paper note with Jake's handwriting;

_I cannot wait to marry you_

_Love, Jake_

Now she was in Aunt Dolly's room while Dolly fixed up her dress, it was a simple, elegant white gown that she had picked from the store that sold her mothers wedding dress, sleeveless, it tied up like a corset in the back with a thin white ribbon, the skirt flowed down her front just to her ankles with a little more length in the back that Dolly had tailored herself,"_Just in case you change your mind and decide to pull a Julia Roberts move,_"she'd said with a laugh. She wore simple white strappy sandals with a small heel, her hair was pulled back from her face with two simple French twists connecting in the back laying ontop of her flowing chestnut curls, a single white lilly blossom sat between the connected braids, despite the fact her boquet was daisies, she loved lillies and refused to wear a daisy in her hair.

"Alright, that about does it,"said Dolly, standing in her soft yellow bridesmaid dress. "Now, for the essentials! Something old?" Miley grinned and fingered the beautiful silver necklace around her neck with the small star-shaped diamond pendant that had been her mothers. "Something new?"Miley glanced at her shoes. Dolly laughed. "Alright, something blue?"

"My garter belt,"Miley said with a sly grin.

"Oohlala, oh! Forgot, something borrowed?"Miley looked around. Dolly tapped her chin before snapping her fingers,"hold that thought!"Dolly clicked her heels over to the edge of Miley's room where her jewelry box lay and looked through the box before finding what she wanted, she came back and Miley noticed that it was the lucky charm bracelet that Lily had given to her as a girl. Dolly smiled,

"For luck as well. You may just need it."Miley smiled shakily as Dolly slid the bracelet over her right wrist.

"Aunt Dolly, am I really doing the right thing?"Miley muttered, staring at her reflection in the mirror, Dolly appeared beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well darlin, if that isn't the first time I've heard those words come from a brides mouth than I'll be your Uncle Earl's mistress!"Dolly laughed. Miley cracked a smile. "Well baby girl, I cant tell ya what to do here, this has to be _your_ decision to make, but if you want my advice, you need to really look deep and ask yourself is this man I'm about to marry the one I want to see myself with fifty years down the road? Think of the vows you're about to take, do you really see Jake being the one you want to have and hold in sickness and in health? For richer, for poorer? Better or worse?"Dolly asked, mimicking the bible vow. Miley stared pointedly at herself in the mirror and shut her eyes, she imagined her wedding, she saw herself and her dad walking down the isle, she saw Jackson beaming at her, and Oliver as well, she looked up to the altar and noticed the priest trying to calm the groom but when she focused on the groom that turned, it wasn't Jake...it was Lily!

"Oh my.."Miley's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Robbie Ray stood there in his tux, looking very handsome with his hair freshly cut, his goatee trimmed and a smile on his face.

"You look gorgeous, bud, they're startin, you bout ready?"he asked. Dolly smiled down at Miley.

"I think she will be, Robbie Ray,"and she nudged Miley. "Remember what I said, baby doll, ask your heart, dont think about it." She left the room and Robbie Ray stared slightly confused, but shrugged it off to girl talk.

"Well then, lets get this show on the road, bud,"he offered his arm and Miley grabbed her boquet of daisies before joining her father on his arm and walking down the stairs.

The music outside began to play and Miley peeked around the corner of the house and saw Jake standing at the altar, his best friend Max straightening out his bowtie, Jackson standing behind them both yawning. The priest smiling and talking quietly with Mamaw who had her shotgun out, Miley giggled, just like her Mamaw to be overprotective of her. She scanned the left side of the seats and saw Oliver and Lily with Heather and Richard, Richard had on his dress greens for the occasion, seeing as how he didn't own many other formal attire, Heather was in a gorgeous white summer dress and a wide brimmed hat, Oliver had on a maroon dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned in the front to give him breathing room, a video camera in hand, and Lily sat there silently beside him, staring around the crowd, in a pair of black slacks, and a light blue blouse, her hair had a new blue streak in it and several locks were curled, falling down around her shoulders and framing her saddened face.

_"...Please say that you love me..."_

_"...I'll sit there in my seat and I wont object..."_

_"...If Jake is what makes you happy, I wont stand in your way..."_

_"...I love you, Miley Stewart..."_

Miley shook her head clear of the thoughts as Dolly approached and grabbed her own small bouquet and the music started up. Dolly began her slow march down the isle, all eyes on her, and then Miley felt her feet move, but her brain was most deffinitely not making her do so, her father held onto her arm and she felt her knees wobble as they rounded the corner and everyone in the audience stood, both sides staring directly at her as she fought to keep a smile on her face and her dad walked her slowly down the isle to where Jake was standing, beaming proudly. Oliver's video camera following her, she saw him give her a thumbs up, Jackson looked slightly bored, Aunt Dolly frustrated and Lily... _Lily_,

Lily looked on at her, her eyes never leaving Miley's face as Miley slowly passed her, regret, loss, pain and suffering written so plain on her face but it was obvious how hard she was really trying to disguise it with the false smile she gave to Miley as Miley made it to the altar and Robbie Ray gave her away to Jake. The preacher started,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"Miley felt the preachers words begin to slow and then deafen as she saw the look of happiness on Jake's face, holding his hands that were sweating slightly.

_I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing- oh, hell_.

"Before we may bless this union, if anyone in the audience has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,"Miley blinked. She felt the oxygen in her lungs freeze as she waited nervously.

_"...Think of the vows you're about to take..."_

_"...Is Jake the man you want to see fifty years down the road?..."_ She looked down at her wrist and saw Lily's bracelet... and the memories flooded back to her.

_"...Miley! You're smart, you're funny, and you're TOTALLY cute, and now, you have my lucky bracelet..."_

_"...whatever happens out here, I love you..."_

_"...I love you, Miley Stewart..."_

"Very well then-"

"I OBJECT!"Miley practically yelled and the entire crowd went silent. Jake's face fell, his jaw hit the ground. The preacher cleared his throat.

"Oh thank _God_,"Miley was certain she heard her Aunt Dolly AND her dad voice this together. She heard her Mamaw clock her shotgun and saw Jackson's face suddenly perk up with a great big smile.

"Miley... what are you doing, _sweetheart_?"Jake emphasized. Miley dropped his hands and looked down at her feet before taking a deep breath and gathering her courage.

"Jake.. I cant marry you,"she whispered. Jake scoffed unbelievingly,

"What do you mean, Miley? We've come so far, and now you just want to give that all up?"Jake asked, ridiculously.

"Jake.. I think we both know that this marriage is based off of nothing but lies, I love you, I really do, but not like a wife should love her husband, you have been a great friend, and a wonderful person to me, and I'll always be grateful... but the truth is, is that my heart belongs to someone else,"Miley said softly. Jake's eyes widened. "I gave it away to someone a long time ago, and ya see, I never really got it back,"Miley felt the tears threaten to engulf her as she fought to remain control, she knew that Lily was hanging on her every word from the audience, her mouth probably agape and she smiled at the thought.

"So thats it? You're just going to dump me, Jake Ryan, here at the altar?!"Jake fumed. Miley nodded,

"Jake, please, I dont want to hurt you but-"

"Well its too late for that Miley! Damnit, where is this guy, who's the punk who has your heart, I'll show him-"

"Hey asshole, she said she didn't love you, now get over it!"Lily called out from the audience. Miley and Jake, along with the rest of the crowd turned to the girl who made a scene and Miley caught Lily's eyes and Lily gave her a heartwarming grin.

"Stay outta this, you little dyke!"Jake raged, the crowd gasped and Miley glowered. Jake turned back to Miley, only to have her fist connect with his face, sending him flying backward, into Max, who fell back, Jackson sidestepped and raised his hands in a praise.

"Praise the lord, the south has risen again!"he hollered and the crowd on the brides side yelled with praise as well, Aunt Dolly hugged Miley from behind. Miley glowered at Jake, who looked up slightly taken aback,

"Dont nobody talk to my woman like that!"she pointed her finger at him menacingly, the grooms side began to slowly get up from their seats and Jake's parents ran to his sides, Miley's father hugged her tightly, the crowd was roaring with applause and she turned when Oliver tapped her on the shoulder, videocamera held up with a big smile plastered on his face,

"So, you just decked the number one zombie slaying actor in the United States, what're ya gonna do next?!"he crooned like a newscaster.

"I'm gonna get my girl!"Miley yelled into the camera happily over the crowd. Oliver lowered the camera and hugged her before turning her around to face Lily who stood there, arms behind her back, staring hesitantly with a smile on her face, at Miley. Miley walked upto Lily, and she noticed that several members of her family were stopping the celebrations to look on in earnest and being nosy.

"Hey,"Miley whispered. Lily's smile grew wider,

"Hey yourself, stranger."

"Lily.. I'm sorry,"Miley said sincerely. She opened her mouth to continue when Lily hushed her with a finger to her lips and a shake of her head.

"No, dont ruin it by apologizing for things past, we've wasted enough time doing that already, just say that you love me and kiss me already,"Lily smiled. Miley's face felt as if it would break from the large smile that plastered itself onto her face, the first one in years as she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and pulled her close, feeling Lily's arms snake around her waist, she leaned in til their noses were touching,

"I love you, Lillian Truscott, dont you dare forget it,"Miley whispered and kissed the smile off of Lily's face until the two of them saw stars, Miley's family roared with applause and hoots for more as the two lost themselves in one another. Until a loud voice cleared the way,

"EXCUSE ME!"the preacher looked rather annoyed. Everyone stopped, Miley and Lily seperated but did not let each other go, identical smiles plastered to their faces."I dont know about the rest of you, but I came here to do a wedding, so is anyone planning to get married today?"he asked haughtily, staring over his wire-rimmed spectacles at Lily and Miley. Miley blushed and turned to Lily.

**A/N: YES I MADE GAY MARRIAGE LEGAL IN THE STATES, DONT LIKE IT? OH WELL!**

Lily smiled and unwrapped her arms from Miley's waist, she looked over to Robbie Ray.

"Sir, if its alright with you, I'd like to ask your daughter to be my wife,"Lily smiled, Miley felt her jaw hit the ground, several of her other family members did so. Robbie Ray wiped a happy tear from his eye.

"Well Lily, I thi-"

"NOT A CHANCE!"Mamaw yelled, waving her shotgun warningly. "No granddaughter of mine is gonna marry a hus-"Aunt Dolly chose at that moment to trip Mamaw and grabbed the shotgun from her hands before she fell flat on her face. Aunt Dolly winked over at Lily, who smiled back.

"Lily, make my daughter proud,"Robbie Ray grinned. Lily turned to face Miley, who stared sincerely into those gorgeous diamond blue eyes. Lily kneeled and took Miley's left hand in her own.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I cant promise you lots of money, I cant promise you that I can take you on tours to Europe or buy you fancy things, I cant even promise you a family...yet,"she smirked at Miley's cheeks turning red. "But I can promise you that you have my heart and soul, and my eternal love until the day you die, I promise to be faithful to you and never break your heart again, I love you and I'd love it very much if you'd marry me,"Lily finished. Miley smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes!"she didn't hesitate. Lily leapt up and kissed her, before wrapping her arms around Miley and twirling them both around happily, both laughing.

The crowd finally settled back down, Mamaw was taken inside by Luanne, Oliver stood next to Lily and Jackson next to Miley. Miley had ditched the and they said their vows. When the time to exchange rings came about, Miley pulled off the expensive diamond and tossed it, Jackson gave her the wedding band that would have gone along with it and was grateful that Jake let her pick out her own ring, a simple platinum band with intricate engravings along the outside. Lily then pulled off the ring from her own left ring finger as Miley slid it into place and Lily looked Miley in the eyes as she placed the band she'd worn on Miley's hand,

"I've been waiting four years to give you this,"Lily whispered and Miley's eyes watered with understanding.

"By the power blessed in me by the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you woman and wife, you may kiss your bride,"the preacher announced. Lily and Miley took no time in throwing their arms around each other and fusing their lips together in a passionate, yet loving kiss.

The crowd thundered with applause and the reception commensed, Robbie Ray pulled out his guitar and got a few of the other family members to strike up a small band as he played a few hit singles for everyone. Dolly took care of setting up the refreshments and snacks with help from Heather and Richard, Oliver continued to film the party while Jackson came into the yard and rang the cowbell.

"May I have your attention? Alright, it gives me GREAT pleasure to announce to you all, give em a round of applause, they deserve it- Mrs. and _Mrs._ Lily and Miley Stewart-Truscott!"The family roared as Miley and Lily came out giggling, they lifted their hands from behind their backs and Oliver about fell over laughing when he saw the handcuffs attatched to their wrists. Jackson undid them and Robbie Ray shouted out something about keepin them for the honeymoon. Both women blushed profusely.

"Ladies and gentlement, clear the deck, my daughters bout to have her very first dance with her new wife,"Robbie Ray spoke into the mic. The crowd dispersed as Miley and Lily walked hand-in-hand to the large deck out back.

"Miley, darlin, I love ya, I couldn't be happier for you, and Lily, welcome to the family, at last,"Robbie Ray began plucking some strings and began singing a tune that made both girls laugh as they began to dance, never having heard a male sing it as Robbie Ray tried to change some of the lyrics around for them; (**AN: bold represents a change in the lyrics**)

"_Mrs._ Stewart, may I have this dance?"Lily held out her hand. Miley giggled and took it with a smile.

"You may, _Mrs_. Truscott, and all the ones for the rest of my life,"Miley wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and kissed her gently as they began to gently sway to the lyrics. Foreheads pressed together, blue eyes locked with blue, both faces sharing similar goofy smiles.

"_You ran around inside my head  
When you passed out, I felt dead  
And I realized you make me live  
And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and take my hand  
No matter where, you are there  
Will I ever see, what you could see in me? I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well, I will never be the sign that we must see, that you and me were meant to be so just believe why we are together  
You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the __**girl**__ who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale  
I thought that I would be alone  
You caught my eye and I was home  
And I realized that this was love  
I see the world through different eyes  
I look at you by my side  
No matter where, you're always there  
Will I ever see what you could see in me? I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well, I will never be the side that you will see, that you and me were meant to be so just believe why we are together  
You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the __**girl**__ who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
Dream with me, make me believe that this is a real life fairytale!  
You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine, and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about!  
You are the __**girl**__ who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairtytale  
A real life fairytale,_"Robbie Ray sung proudly into the mic. Oliver continued videotaping, Jackson munched out on most of the snacks while the family sat and drank toasts to the loving couple, not caring that Miley had married a woman, just glad to see her finally happy.

"I love you, Miley, thank you for not giving up on me,"Lily smiled and pressed a kiss to the ring on Miley's finger.

"This ring is beautiful, Lily, I love it and I love you, and next time I'm bein' stubborn, drop a piano on my head,"Miley and Lily laughed as they danced the night away, sharing their love for one another with the people that they loved and adored.

**FIN**

--x--

**A/N:** I am very proud of this story, I have to say it turned out a lot better than I thought it would, please be kind and review, let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
